


A Different Sort of Meet-Cute

by tooncestly



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, Mostly Platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooncestly/pseuds/tooncestly
Summary: Steven accidentally warps to the garden, and meets Spinel much earlier.





	A Different Sort of Meet-Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, all mistakes are my own!
> 
> A request by grimalkinmessor over on Tumblr! Thanks for the request and hope you enjoy!

Steven hadn't meant to warp to...wherever this is.

He'd just been a little curious about the warp pads, that's all. He didn't know as soon as you stepped on one, it teleported you. Okay. That was a lie. He knew, but he still went near them. Even though the other Crystal Gems had told him not. Gods, he was going to be in so much trouble when he got home! Where was he, anyway?

As Steven looked around, he saw that wherever he was overgrown with vines and other plants. Pillars stand tall, and the grass is graying. Steven grows curiouser by the second, exploring the place. It's like someone used to visit this place all the time, but then just...stopped. Steven wonders why.

Then Steven hears a noise behind him.

He turns quickly, only to see that nothing's there. Steven lets out a shaky breath. Was that all in his head? And then he sees movement, but his body reacts too late, as he's being tackled to the ground. Steven and the stranger struggle, with Steven grasping at any part of the body he could grab of the thing attacking him. Unfortunately, his fight was in vain, as the stranger pins his wrists and places a leg on his thigh, stopping Steven's squirming. And then. He hears crying.

Steven glances up at the stranger for the first time, to see a gem breaking down on top of him. On her chest is a heart-shaped gem, her hair heart-shaped as well. She's hiccuping, opening her mouth to speak, only for sobs to come out instead of words. Steven can feel the tears dripping down on his shirt, staining it. Finally, she seems to gain her ability to speak, as she opens her mouth and actual words come out.

"Y-y-you're not Pink Diamond!" She stutters out, causing Steven to freeze. Who was Pink Diamond? Another gem?

"Who?" The gem looks frustrated at that, as she slams her fist next to Steven's head, making him flinch.

"Pink Diamond! My diamond! She told me to wait here! And you're not her!" The gem's grip on Steven's wrists tightens, causing to Steven to begin squirming again. What was she going on about?

"I-I don't know who Pink Diamond is. Maybe I can help you find her?" The gem pauses at that, moving her leg a fraction to release some of the tension on his leg. Steven lets out a sigh of relief. 

"D-do you mean that?" 

"Yeah! Of course!" The gem doesn't release Steven completely, but she does loosen it. "What's your name?" She hesitates, before speaking.

"I'm Spinel."

"Nice to meet you, Spinel! Can you. Um. Let me up?" Spinel lets go of wrists, and moves off of him, and Steven sighs. Thank Gods he's actually able to move now! Spinel was still on her knees, staring at Steven like he was strange. Like she wasn't the one who just tackled him. Steven lets her, because she seems a little scared. Steven gets up slowly, as not to spook her, and offers his hand. "You can come to Earth with me. You can stay there until we figure out where this Pink Diamond is, alright?" 

She takes his hand.

Steven feels like this is the start of a beautiful friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out stevinel.tumblr.com for more!! Requests are currently closed, but I'm always open to chat!


End file.
